Gigola por accidente
by HeyJudee
Summary: ¿Como dos mundos completamente diferentes pueden unirse con una simple cena? Quinn Fabray una joven Europea de vacaciones en Nueva York conoce a quien, en un accidente buscado, sera su perdición por una noche. Historia de amor donde la intriga jugara el papel importante y donde ninguna de las dos podrá negar el magnetismo existente. TWO-SHOT. Quizás futura historia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¿Esta historia? Es completamente mía gracias a una buena siesta._**

 _Espero y disfruten de este two-shot. Mañana subiré la segunda parte. Lo pensé como one-shot, pero escribiéndolo han surgido nuevas ideas. Quizás de esto salga una historia mas adelante, por eso he dejado algunos cabos sueltos._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **El gato y el ratón**

Caminando de regreso a mi hotel en Nueva York me confundo las calles desviándome en una ochava hacia la izquierda. Me entretengo mirando una vidriera con ropa que jamás en mis mejores sueños podría comprar. Me llama la atención en especial un pequeño abrigo color negro con un pelaje brillante dándome la placentera sensación de ser suave y calentito. Me imagino en el lugar del maniquí luciendo aquella prenda pero mis ojos se desvían momentáneamente hacia dentro del local, sintiendo como una mirada penetrante con peso se posa en mi. Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo sintiendo como mi nuca comienza a sudar a pesar del helado invierno aquí fuera y mis orejas parecen quemar. Me paralizo en mi lugar cuando me doy cuenta de que una mujer es quien porta ese particular rostro, que ahora fruncía su ceño siendo acompañado por una simpática o burlona sonrisa con sus labios apretados. Volví a pestañar queriendo salir de la hipnotizada sensación en la que me atrapaba. Ella con una mano se echó el pelo hacia atrás despejándose la frente, como si quisiese con su mirada penetrar aun mas en la mía. Me mordí el labio antes de acomodar nuevamente mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello para volver a emprender mi camino.

Regrese mis pasos hacia la esquina de la calle mirando atentamente el cartel que colgaba sobre mi cabeza. ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? Solo debía tomar la calle a mi derecha en lugar de seguir derecho. Negué con mi cabeza sonriendo por el hecho de ser tan despistada. Sorbí mi nariz sintiendo como dolía por el frio. Eche el último vistazo hacia el local y sorpresivamente ella seguía con su mirada clavada en mi.  
Sin saber qué hacer con mis manos, las guarde en mis bolsillos con mis nervios a flor de piel. ¿Por qué demonios me miraba tanto? Inevitablemente camine por el costado de la tienda viendo como, por el rabillo de mi ojo, recorría los mismos pasos que yo dentro del local, surfeando entre algunas perchas y maniquíes. Nerviosa crucé la calle llevándome el susto de mi vida tras el bocinazo recibido junto a una maldición.

— ¿Dónde demonios tienes los ojos? — gritó el conductor de aquel taxi. Mi respuesta fue solo un corte de mangas.

Suspire profundo y volví a mi cometido. ¿Para qué cruzó la gallina la calle? Para llegar al otro lado. En este caso la gallina casi queda arrollada en su intento.

Una vez frente a las puertas del hotel salude amablemente al portero como una verdadera princesa y sonreí hasta sentir mis mejillas arder. De todas formas creo que aquello de nada sirvió teniendo en cuenta que el hotel solo está a unos escasos metros de la tienda y el cruce.

— ¿Que tal el recorrido, señorita Montgomery? — pregunta el hombre de recepción. Él se había encargado personalmente de recomendarme lugares que no debía dejar de visitar en mi estadía aquí.

— Sin quejas. Ha sido entretenido y la confitería que me ha recomendado... — hago un gesto con mi boca — El mejor café de mi vida. — le sonrío.

— Es un placer oírlo. Estamos para servirle, señorita Montgomery.

— Entonces... ¿A qué hora podre bajar para cenar? — Pregunto haciéndome con mi móvil para mirar la hora — El perderme aquí ha aumentado mi apetito. Creo llevaba más de una hora perdida — río

— Eso ha sido por no aceptar el chofer que hemos dejado a su disposición.

— Patrañas — muevo mis manos restándole importancia — ¿Y perderme lo bueno de nueva york a pie?... No tiene sentido conocer lugares dentro de un coche.

— Si usted lo dice. — Me sonríe — El restaurant abre a las 8, pero si usted quiere puede pedir servicio al cuarto — Me tiende una cartilla con su menú en ella.

Niego mi cabeza pero de todas formas lo acepto — De eso nada. Me apetece bajar, pero lo tendré en cuenta. — Respondo haciendo las cuentas mentalmente. Me queda hora y media para ducharme y quizá descansar un poco mis piernas. Bueno...ahora el pensamiento de servicio al cuarto no me parecía un mal plan. — Gracias. — Respondo antes de escuchar un barullo fuera de las puertas del hotel. Flashes y media docena de hombres trajeados formaban un pequeño círculo entre ellos cubriendo algo o alguien.

— ¿Qué se supone que pasa allí fuera? — Pregunto frunciendo mi ceño por el alboroto innecesario, si piden mi opinión.

— Un famoso se está hospedando aquí. — Responde el hombre canoso.

— Pues no quiero ser parte de ello asique me retiro a tiempo - murmuro sonriéndole — Soldado que huye sirve para otra batalla. — bromeo robándole por fin una sonrisa. Aquello se sentía bien teniendo en cuenta que lo había puesto en mi lista por hacer aquí. Dibujarle una sonrisa al hombre de recepción que, por puro formalismo, él se negaba a regalarme.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo allí, acomode mis bolsas en ambas manos y camine hacia el ascensor. Por supuesto que allí ya esperaba un botones o cómo demonios lo quieran llamar, quien rápidamente tomó mis bolsas a pesar de mis protestas y mi argumento de la igualdad de condiciones y sexo. Pero él ganó cuando mencionó que si no lo hacia su culo estaría en peligro... No fueron sus palabras exactas, pero así lo interprete yo. Proteste, si, porque aquello estaba en mi pero cedí.

— ¿Por qué tanto drama en algo así? — Señalo con mi cabeza antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen.

— ¿Cómo dice? — Pregunta el muchacho a mi lado. Entrecierro mis ojos para lograr ver su plaqueta con su nombre en el — Philip. — dice facilitándome el trabajo.

— Un gusto, Philip. Lo que decía es... Su entrada me parece algo irritante. ¿Qué tal si a alguien se le ocurría salir justo en ese momento? Está lleno de fotógrafos y es un caos hasta permanecer de pie en el hall.

— Lo entiendo, pero de todas formas ya nos hemos acostumbrado un poco a ello. Suelen venir varios famosos a hospedarse aquí.

— Entonces conoces a varios de ellos — asiente con una sonrisa — ¿Brad Pitt quizá? — Vuelve a asentir — ¡Wow! Ese tipo es realmente encantador pero me llevo a su mujer a la cama — bromeo y por su gesto lo he tomado desprevenido — No eres de esos muchachos con mente en los '30, ¿cierto?

— No, señorita. Solo me ha tomado desprevenido. — responde nervioso.

Comienzo a reír — Pues qué bueno que solo ha sido eso. Solo estoy bromeando un poco, no me llevaría a Angelina a la cama aunque reconozco la belleza en una mujer. — Aclaro — Oye… ¿quién es el famoso? — pregunto regresando al tema.

— Famosa. — Me corrige — Se ha lanzado como cantante pero luego se convirtió en actriz. Su nombre es Rachel Berry, seguramente la ha escuchado nombrar. Es el boom del momento.

Hago una mueca con mi boca — Siento decepcionarte pero ni puta idea quien es. — Respondo con total sinceridad provocando su carcajada limpia. — Entonces... ¿Cómo es la promesa del momento la siguen a todos lados esas cámaras? ¡Joder!... Ni siquiera debe poder ir al baño con tranquilidad. — Niego con mi cabeza.

— Es más que nada prensa rosa. Ya sabes...chimenteros que buscan hurgar en la vida privada de cada famoso. Hace un año había anunciado boda y todo se vino abajo cuando el tipo murió en un accidente. Hace menos de una semana la han visto con novio nuevo...sabes que los paparazzi buscan ese tipo de noticias o...morbo. — se encoje de hombros.

— Bueno... Me has dejado sin palabras — comento.

— Creo que es una de las famosas más buscada pero lamentablemente ella está mal asesorada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunto antes de abandonar el ascensor una vez que las puertas se abrieron. Él salió detrás de mí con las bolsas.

— Porque se lo pasa yendo a lugares públicos para que le tomen fotos y estar siempre en el ojo de todos. Según mi novia ella está para un poco más que eso.

— Bueno querido, si lo dice tu novia… — Bromeo — Cada cual con su locura, ¿no? Quizá eso le sirve por el momento. — Digo abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, dejando que él acomode mis bolsas sobre la mesita de noche — ¿Trabajas hasta tarde esta noche? — Pregunto rebuscando un poco de dinero en mi cartera.

— Si. Tengo turno hasta mañana. — Me sonríe.

— Bueno, entonces nos veremos en unas horas en el ascensor — Le tiendo los billetes — Suerte con la famosa. — Digo burlonamente antes de cerrar la puerta recibiendo su sonrisa a cambio.

— Genial… solo tengo una hora para descansar. — Bufo arrastrando mis piernas hacia el baño. De ninguna manera me quedaría encerrada en lo que quizás, serian mis últimas vacaciones sola y tranquila siendo una completa desconocida.

* * *

— ¡Demonios! — maldigo mirando el pequeño reloj que descansa en la mesa de noche. Ya eran alrededor de las diez y el restaurant seguramente estaría colapsado para esta hora. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y sopese la idea de quedarme aquí, en la cama viendo alguna película antigua mientras devoro algún apetitoso plato del menú. — De ninguna manera. Debes bajar y tener tu cena como corresponde — murmuro aun con mis ojos cerrados.

No me demoro mucho más en abandonar la cama para poner manos a la obra en mi aspecto. Definitivamente usaría uno de los trajes que había comprado esa misma tarde. El pronunciado escote no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero no debía dejar margen de error. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza dejando mi pelo libre y coloque un poco de rubor en mis mejillas junto con un poco de rímel en mis pestañas. Mi piel blanca como la nieve, y debo admitir que gracias a una tonelada de cremas, no necesitaba mucho maquillaje para hacerla lucir impecable y de porcelana. Quizás un poco de brillo en los labios no le haría mal a nadie. Le guiñe un ojo a la sexy figura que se reflejaba en el espejo y abandone mi habitación luego de colocarme mi atuendo, tomando mi cartera de mano en el camino.

Como era de esperar, cuando llame el ascensor Philip apareció dentro de el con una pintoresca sonrisa.

— Buenas noches, Philip. — Sacudo mis pestañas de una forma graciosa.

— Buena elección, señorita Montgomery. El blanco le sienta perfecto. — Me piropea deteniéndose en la guía de las puertas para evitar que se cierren en medio de mi camino.

— ¿Qué tal todo por abajo? — pregunto una vez que las puertas se cierran y aprieta el piso correspondiente. — ¿Mucha gente?

— Esta noche el restaurant ha cerrado sus puertas al público. — Responde — Solo huéspedes del hotel pueden acceder a él.

— ¿Y eso a que se debe? — Frunzo su ceño pero rápidamente lo interrumpo — Oh… no me digas. ¿Es por la mujer famosa? — Él solo asiente — Que arrogante de su parte pero no me quejare… me he quedado dormida y pensé que no tendría lugar disponible teniendo que esperar en la barra.

— No me preocuparía por eso siendo usted. Tiene una mesa reservada.

— Supongo que debo agradecerle a Josep — digo viendo como las puertas vuelven a mostrarme parte del hall, recepción y a lo lejos las puertas de madera que llevan hacia el restaurant.

— Tenga buen provecho, señorita Montgomery. — se despide de pie en las puertas.

— Gracias encanto. — le guiño un ojo alejándome de allí para pasar cerca de recepción con la intención de agradecerle anticipadamente a Josep, pero él ni siquiera se encuentra a la vista. Le sonrío a la joven muchacha que teclea algo en su computadora antes de ser recibida por el maître trajeado con el típico atuendo de un refinado hotel de cinco estrellas.

— Señorita Montgomery, un placer volver a verla.

— Gracias. — respondo deteniéndome frente a él.

— Su mesa la espera. — Me sonríe emprendiendo camino por el largo pasillo donde se dividen dos sectores. Fumadores y no fumadores. Soy algo alérgica al tema del humo, lo cual mi sector correspondía al lado derecho.

Le eche un vistazo al lugar, algunas parejas ya habían comenzado su cena y otro puñado de personas desparramadas en la barra disfrutando de algún trago en solitario. Algunas caras conocidas, los mismos ojos que volteaban a verme cada vez que aparecía para disfrutar de la buena comida.

— Su mesa — me apunta el maître retirando la silla para ubicarme en mi lugar.

— Gracias — sonrío antes de tomar asiento — Esta noche tomare algún trago mientras espero mi comida ¿Puede ser?

— Por supuesto. A su derecha tiene la cartilla de bebidas, puedo volver en unos segundos si desea mirar un poco antes de pedir. — se ofrece.

— No hace falta. — Niego con mi cabeza — Tráeme un poco de whisky seco. — veo claramente como sube sus cejas asombrado. — El mejor que tengas. — aclaro.

— De inmediato. Aquí le dejo el menú de esta noche. — me tiende una libreta de cuero.

— Gracias. — le sonrío antes de comenzar a echarle un vistazo al menú. La verdad es que mi apetito estaba abierto a cualquier sugerencia teniendo en cuenta que de almuerzo solo he tenido un trozo de pizza bastante grasosa en un lugar pedido en el mapa. Definitivamente pediría el plato especial de la noche.

Cerré la carta y en un pestañar el maître regresaba con mi trago sobre una bandeja de plata.

— Su whisky — dice educadamente colocando el trago delante de mi plato — Debo infórmale que la bebida ya ha sido pagada, lo cual es un regalo. — asiente parándose firmemente en mi lado izquierdo.

— ¿Cómo dices? — frunzo mi ceño dejando la bebida en medio camino hacia mis labios.

— La señorita Berry ha pedido que le enviase el trago de su parte. — me observa expectante frente a una futura reacción de mi parte. No podía culparlo, él había sido testigo de mis múltiples rechazos hacia quienes querían acercarse a mí por medio de un trago. Bastante cliché para mi gusto.

— Esta vez no te devolveré el vaso porque yo misma lo he pedido, pero me harás el favor de decirle que muchas gracias, educadamente por supuesto, pero que soy lo suficientemente independiente como para pagarme mi propio trago. — Me sonríe asintiendo con su cabeza. Sé que no esperaba menos de mi parte.

— Con mucho gusto, señorita Montgomery. — se aleja de mi, observando su espalda en todo momento para ubicar a la supuesta "Berry" que se ha escapado de mis ojos en el momento que recorrí el restaurant con mi mirada.

¿Por qué no me extrañaba? La elegante mujer permanecía sentada en una silla perteneciente a la barra aislada del resto. Ella frunció su ceño, pude verlo claramente, respondiéndole al maître para luego largar una carcajada que claramente resonó en el enorme espacio que solo ocupábamos pocas personas.

Como era de esperarse él regreso hacia mí con sus labios sellados pero claramente dibujando una media sonrisa en ellos.

— Y es aquí donde tu dejas tu puesto de maître para ocupar el de paloma mensajera ¿no es así? — Asiente silenciosamente deteniéndose frente a mis ojos — ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora? ¿Qué recado tienes para mí?

— Claramente la señorita Berry no se dará por vencida. — Afirma — Ha dicho expresamente que le comunique que por cada trago que rechace, le enviara el doble.

— ¿Eso es todo? — levanto mi ceja.

— No. También me ha pedido que le consulte algo más.

— Soy toda oídos. — respondo llevándome el vaso a los labios para darle un trago a mi whisky, el que pagare con dinero de mi propio bolsillo.

— Le pide amablemente unirse a su mesa para cenar con usted.

Mi carcajada es la que comienza a oírse en el restaurant llamando la atención de los comensales. Estoy segura que más de uno se preguntaba silenciosamente en su mente qué demonios tenia de gracioso el maître o los tipos de chistes que contaba.

— Tienes que estar bromeando — respondí algo ahogada por mi risa.

— De ninguna manera — dice una voz ajena a nuestra conversación — Rachel Berry — se apresura a las presentaciones — Quien desea unirse a su cena. — estira su mano esperando claramente mi respuesta.

— Vaya… — Era la mujer escalofriante de la tienda. Uno mi mano a la suya dejando un suave pero firme apretón. No hay chispas, ni nervios, mucho menos electricidad corriendo por mis brazos como suelen contar las trilladas novelas de amor. Aquí solo hay dos mujeres estrechando sus manos y se acabo. — No quiero ser descortés contigo, pero no me apetece cenar acompañada. Muchas gracias.

— Gracias a ti — responde girándose en su lugar para alejarse de la mesa. Fruncí un poco mi ceño al darme cuenta que eso había sido bastante fácil, pero oír su voz pidiendo permiso para retirar una silla desocupada captó nuevamente mi atención. — Entonces… — continua tomando asiento frente a mi — Te he visto esta tarde y pensé que no volvería hacerlo, pero apareces aquí cuando el cansancio le pedía un poco de tregua a mi cuerpo para descansar y dar por terminada mi noche.

— ¿Qué te detiene? — levanto mi ceja.

— Tú. Por supuesto — responde a sus anchas completamente a gusto. — ¿Ya le ha tomado el pedido a la señora…?

— Señorita Montgomery — corrijo completando su frase — Tráeme el plato de la noche. — miro nuevamente hacia la mujer morena que apoya ambos brazos en la mesa observándome con una sonrisa en todo momento.

— Oh… a mi solo tráeme mi trago que he dejado en la barra. Quizás más tarde pida postre. — El maître asiente no queriendo interrumpir nuestra batalla de miradas — Entonces… ¿Señorita Montgomery?

— Pides cenar en mi mesa pero ya has comido. ¿A qué juegas?

— ¿Jugar? A nada — niega con su cabeza — Solo quería sentarme a conversar un poco contigo y ganar terreno frente a más de la mitad de ojos que se han puesto sobre ti cuando has traspasado esas puertas. No estoy haciéndote más que un favor ahorrándote el trabajo de rechazar más de un trago.

— Vete enterando que no me van las mujeres. — Aclaro rápidamente.

— No recuerdo haber preguntado sobre tus gustos en la intimidad ¿o sí? — me sonríe dejándome con la palabra en la boca una vez que el maître se acerca con su trago. — Debo reconocer que tu acento me encanta. ¿De dónde eres?

Suspire varias veces intentando liberar la tensión que me provocaba, cualquier cosa que sirva para liberar un poco la servilleta que estrujaba sobre mis muslos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar frente a su cotilleo sin límites.

— Espera… deja que adivine — volvió hablar manejando la situación y conversación a su antojo en un perfecto monologo. — Teniendo en cuenta que me has dicho que te apellidas Montgomery, puedo deducir rápidamente, si no me has mentido respecto a tu identidad, que provienes de algún lugar como Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales o Irlanda. — Fanfarronea — No está nada mal. Va contigo. Sonoro, potente, con presencia… te va perfectamente — Acerca el vaso a sus labios dándole un sorbo seco, sin quitar su vista de la mía — Juego mi carta por Gales.

Entrecierro mis ojos dejando la mesa unos segundos en silencio. — ¿Qué mas puedes deducir a través de mi apellido?

— Dime tu nombre y podre decir más. — me sonríe de medio lado. Esta mujer se andaba sin cuidado.

— Bambi — respondo — Bambi Montgomery.

— ¿Cómo el pequeño ciervo que dejan huérfano en plena película? — me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para no responder aquello. Toma mi silencio como parte de la respuesta — Una película bastante cruel para ser dirigida hacia los niños ¿no crees? — Se encoje de hombros — Bambi… — saborea mi nombre en su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior meneando suavemente su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo — Me haces pensar que eres de esas mujeres que les gusta inventarse nombres según la ocasión ¿He dado en el clavo? — levanta sus cejas a la espera de mi respuesta que nunca llegó.

De repente comenzaba a sentir como parte de mi cuerpo ya la detestaba con una intensidad que no reconocía en mí. ¿Era solo mi parecer o ella parecía burlarse en mi propia cara? Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no haber abandonado la cama de mi habitación, evitando toda esta cena y mis enormes ganas de cruzarle la cara de una vez por todas.

— Quinn… Quinn Fabray. — rompí el silencio jugando una de mis cartas.

Ella solo me midió con su mirada chocolate debajo de sus densas pestañas excedidas de rímel. — Es un placer conocerte, Quinn Fabray. — Respondió con una sonrisa de publicidad — Como he dicho antes, Rachel Berry para servirle. — nos estrechamos nuevamente las manos como si aquello fuese un volver a empezar, chocando nuestros vasos antes de tomar un sorbo.

La noche parecía volver a su cauce, un trago detrás de otro y el rubor en mis mejillas comenzaba a notarse cada vez más. Ella me observó comer sin hacerme sentir incomoda, saboreando su bebida, contando una broma detrás de otra dejando en claro que mi risa era una especie pasadizo secreto hacia un universo paralelo. Demasiado cursi para mi gusto pero el whisky aplacaba cualquier sabor dulzón que dejaba entre palabra y palabra.  
Al poco tiempo de haber terminado con mi plato, el chef visitó nuestra mesa tras mi pedido para agradecerle. Rachel cambió su fachada completamente, haciendo gala de su personalidad respetuosa y carismática. Discutimos tendidamente sobre arte y parte de su trabajo. Se asombró al escuchar que su nombre no me sonaba en lo absoluto, pero también confesó que aquello le alegraba de sobremanera por no tener que fingir por unas horas. Hablaba con entusiasmo sobre su pasión por los musicales.

Teniendo en cuenta que las horas ya habían pasado y que solo permanecíamos nosotras en el restaurant, el whisky había comenzado a burbujear en mi cabeza provocándome vértigo. Mezclar era la muerte en cualquier persona pero no pude resistirme frente a la idea de compartir una copa de champagne con ella, lo cual no estaba muy segura sobre lo que había dicho entre tanta charla. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan distendida y feliz, tan conforme conmigo misma. Me parecía como el encuentro se había dado sin presiones mucho menos buscado y la magia, que durante la noche se había creado entre nosotras, parecía seguir flotando alrededor nuestro.  
Su sentido del humor me atraía y me repelía a la vez. Por momentos su verborrea parecía no acabar, pero por otro lado estimulaba mis ganas de hablar y sacar un tema detrás de otro.

Luego de haber pedido café me contó un poco de su vida, reservando en todo momento la mía. Nació gracias a un vientre de alquiler, tiene dos padres gays con raíces judías, y que por las repetitivas muestras de odio y desprecio hacia ellos junto a la pequeña, no tuvieron más remedio que poner en venta su casa en el acogedor y antiguo puedo de Lima, para trasladarse definitivamente a Nueva York.

— Pero ya te he dicho mucho sobre mí y siento que he ocupado toda tu cena con mis historias.

— No hay mucho por contar. — respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

— Pues, estoy segura que podría invitarte una cena alguno de estos días y ponernos al día sobre tu vida. ¿Qué dices? — me sonríe terminando su café.

Niego con mi cabeza — No lo creo — levanta sus cejas — Mañana luego del mediodía sale mi vuelo.

— Bueno… — responde claramente sorprendida — Entonces haremos las preguntas fáciles y directas al hueso ¿Tienes alguien esperando por ti?

— Claro. Mi familia.

— Ya… ¿Y qué tal de amores?

Me quedo mirándola por un tiempo. No tenia filtro, y si en ese caso lo guardaba por ahí seguramente estaba averiado. El terreno amoroso no suele ser de los primeros temas que uno habla con un completo desconocido y no era de mi agrado exponerme de esa forma.

— ¿Tú no tienes filtro, cierto? — pregunte con un tono un poco severo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te pregunte? — Levantó uno de sus hombros — ¿Qué has visitado en estos días? ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? O ¿Si prefieres playa o montañas?

— Estaría gustosa de responderte ese tipo de cosas.

— Déjame decirte que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Has dicho que mañana te marchas y esas preguntas sirven para que la conversación no muera. ¿Acaso crees que las personas que cotillean sobre eso lo recuerdan al día siguiente? Es como llenar tu estomago con la entrada sin alcanzar a probar siquiera el postre, pero si así lo prefieres puedo fingir interés en tu color preferido y hablar sobre ello lo que nos queda de noche.

Pestañeó tranquilamente esperando un elaborado ataque de mi parte, pero pensándolo bien aquello no me parecía nada estúpido, y definitivamente, me ahorraba bastante tiempo facilitándome las cosas.

— Si haces referencia a un amor que espera por mí en casa para calentar mis pies en la noche te diré que no…

— Pero… — me interrumpió.

— Pero no estoy del todo sola.

Parecía no querer cambiar de tema. Mi vida amorosa la entretenía lo suficiente como para dejarla de lado — No convives pero tienes a alguien con quien… ya sabes. Pasar el rato. Disculpa… — se adelantó a mis palabras — No quiero sonar entrometida, si quieres dar por terminado el tema voy a respetarlo. Suelo ser algo curiosa.

— ¿Algo? Yo diría que bastante… además de directa. Pero no modifica algo en mi responderte — añadí — Quizás, dentro de poco tiempo, sea algo más que pasar el rato.

— Entiendo… — dijo educadamente y tras una pausa añadió — Si te parece bien llamare al maître para pedir la cuenta.

Se giró en su asiento sin esperar mi respuesta levantando su mano para llamar la atención del muchacho que se dedicó a atendernos durante toda la cena. Dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios fijando mi mirada en su nuca porque algo me decía que el interrogatorio no se quedaría así sin más.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes novio… o novia? — Rachel pareció desconcertarse, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder.

— Podría decirte que soy libre como una blanca palomita, pero no sería del todo cierto. — Hace una mueca con su boca — ¿En verdad no sabes nada de mi vida?

Niego con mi cabeza — ¿Debería de saber algo?

— No por el momento. Mañana no volveré a verte y prefiero que, dado el momento si lo crees necesario y decides saber sobre mí, lo hagas por medio de internet. Ahora mismo soy simplemente Rachel Berry, hija de padres gays y amante de los musicales.

Vaya. Aquello me parecía inteligente y eso me gusta mucho.

— Creo que es hora de marcharnos — dice mirando su reloj. Tome el móvil que permanecía dentro de mi bolso observando sorprendida como las horas habían pasado volando. Casi era las cinco de la mañana. — Por favor, deja que te invite. — pidió tras ver como sacaba mi tarjeta.

— De ninguna manera. He sido la única que ha comido aquí, me corresponde pagar la cena.

— ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar una invitación? ¿Acaso crees que tus derechos femeninos valen un poco más que los míos?

Abrí mi boca y la volví a cerrar sin saber que responder esta vez. — La próxima vez la cuenta la pago yo. — solté sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿La próxima vez? ¿Acaso habría una próxima vez? Sacudí mi cabeza antes de abandonar mi silla, esperando a Rachel en la entrada del restaurant sin ser descortés.

Una vez que llegó a mi lado, cada una pidió su tarjeta respectiva a cada habitación en la recepción, antes de encarar hacia el ascensor. Philip ya nos esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, y quizás burlona, en sus labios. Mi habitación estaba en el cuarto piso, mientras que el de ella quedaba en el ultimo como era de esperarse. El trayecto fue en completo silencio, y al abrirse las puertas en mi planta quise despedirme con alguna frese trillada, pero Rachel se apresuró al momento tomando mi brazo para salir juntas de allí. Philip presionó el tablero cerrando las puertas del ascensor.

— No hacía falta que me acompañes hasta mi puerta, Rachel — balbuceo seguido de un escueto "Que descanses"

Creí que ella simplemente respondería un "Buenas noches" o "Tú también descansa" pero el cuerpo de Rachel atravesándose en mi camino, apoyando su espalda en mi puerta bloqueando mi destino, detuvo mi respiración.

— Creo que aquí esta sobrando una habitación. — dijo con voz pastosa, claramente dejando ver sus intensiones para conmigo.

Un calor sofocante comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo a la vez que mi mirada se clavaba en sus brillosos ojos chocolates. Tras dejar a la vista su tarjeta, la tome calladamente entre mis manos e introduje la mía en la puerta invitándola a apartarse lentamente de allí para adentrarnos de una vez por todas. Con mi gesto nervioso logre abrir la puerta sintiendo como sus manos ya se aferraban a mi cuerpo en un apretado abrazo, apartando un poco mi melena corta hacia un costado, besando mi nuca mientras susurraba cerca de mi oído con su voz cargada de seducción que llegaba a colarse hasta lo más profundo de mi ser haciendo temblar mi cuerpo.

— Quinn… mi princesa de Gales.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

 _¡Gracias por la buena aceptación! Sigan colocando su dedito en fav. Porque este fic seguirá. Por el momento lo dejare como two-shot, pero lo retomare en cuanto pueda. ¡Estén atentos!_

 _Si se preguntan cómo será, los que han leído The Blacklist podrán encontrar una historia similar. Llena de misterio y con un poco de drama, el necesario. Apasionante._

 _Nos leemos prontito!_

 _Mi twitter: /heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **El principio de mi fin.**

— No lo soporto más. ¡Necesito hacerte el amor! — exclame sentada en el sillón de dos cuerpos, jugando con mis dedos una vez que nos acomodamos en la sala de su habitación. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquello? ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada de soltar algo así, sin más? ¡Pero si segundos atrás estaba canalizando mi energía exitosamente! _¡Pero ha sido su culpa! ¡Ella nos hace actuar así!_ Exclamó mi mente rezongona.

Quinn, sin embargo, permanecía sentada con sus piernas perfectamente entrelazadas como una perfecta sirena engatusando mis sentidos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír con ganas. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho aquello? Me quede en silencio observando cómo su voz ronca salía en forma de risa, tiñendo un poco sus mejillas rosadas, no sé si por alcohol, porque la calefacción estaba demasiado alta o simplemente se sentía avergonzada por mi sentencia.

¡Por Dios santo! ¡Qué hermosa era! Su boca entreabierta, expresiva junto a unos perfectos y rosados labios parecía llevarse el mundo por delante si quisiese. ¡Pero qué digo! Ella tranquilamente podía tener el mundo a sus pies con solo batir sus pestañas dos veces seguidas.

Las palabras se habían aferrado a mi garganta imposibilitándome la acción de comunicarme para salir que aquel embarazoso momento. Mis ojos nadaban por su rostro, desde su mentón hasta sus pómulos y parte de sus ojos avellanas. Su pelo, una exquisitez, revuelto sin cuidado por encima de sus hombros de color del trigo. Su radiante cabellera fue lo primero que me cautivó cuando la vi por primera vez fuera de la tienda. Yo había acabado de pagar unos cuantos atuendos para mi próximo viaje a una importante premier, con el propósito de marcharme rápidamente de allí para descansar en mi mullida cama. ¡Dios! Cuanto extrañaba a mi pequeña felina, que fielmente, esperaba por mí luego mi ausencia el día completo lleno de grabaciones. Pero su rostro, su mirada penetrante en aquel maniquí que portaba un peludo abrigo llamó mi atención. Allí estaba ella, cambiando rotundamente mi día y planes. Arrugando un poco su nariz tras pensar, quizás el precio del mismo. Alzó su cabeza un poco más, descubriéndome parada viendo atentamente cada movimiento que hacía. Nos quedamos unos segundos quietas, hipnotizadas sintiendo como todo a nuestro alrededor se detenía. Saliendo rápidamente del hechizo cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar y ella retomo sus pasos. La seguí, por supuesto que lo hice, descubriendo que se alojaba en el hotel que quedaba exactamente a escasos pasos de la tienda. Le consulte a la elegante mujer que atendía si por casualidad sabia el número del mismo, no tuvo problemas en buscarlo por mí, tomando la sabia decisión de reservar una habitación allí mismo por una noche.

Y ahora, ahora no me arrepentía en absoluto.

— ¿Y qué esperas? — me respondió ya parada a un costado del sofá, sacudiéndome de mi lapso mental. Pestañe claramente asombrada.

 _¿En verdad iba a acostarme con ella? Una mujer que apenas había conocido. ¿Valía la pena exponerme así?_

 _—_ ¿Vienes? — su voz resonó nuevamente un poco más lejana. Parada debajo del umbral de la puerta, con su cuerpo un poco inclinado contra el marco, sus ojos brillantes me engatusaron por decima vez en la noche.

Trague los nervios que se alojaban en mi garganta antes de alejarme del sofá e ir a su encuentro. El fuego se extendía por mi cuerpo en cada paso que daba. Tuve que detenerme camino a ella para no salir corriendo hasta su encuentro.  
Una vez dentro de su habitación, que olía a vainilla, no tuvimos preámbulos mucho menos más conversación como la del restaurant. Tan pronto como percibí su cuerpo rozando el mío, tome a Quinn de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. Gemimos cuando nuestros labios se encontraron por primera vez, abriendo nuestras bocas la una a la otra. Quinn, inmovilizándome contra un pequeño escritorio, comenzó a deslizar el cierre en mi costado que abrazaba el vestido en mi cuerpo.

— Oh, Rachel… — susurró contra mis labios apoyando su frente en la mía tras ver mi conjunto debajo del vestido.

— Shhh… — fue lo único que salió de mi boca apretujando un dedo contra sus labios mientras una de mis manos jugueteaba en el valle de sus pechos gracias a su generoso escote. Por primera vez sentí envida, envidia de aquel traje que se cernía completamente a sus pechos y tenía la osadía de acariciarlos. Ellos se amoldaban perfectamente en mis manos, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían mientras mis pulgares los frotaban.

— Llévame a la cama. Te necesito allí. — susurró Quinn alejándose de mi boca.

¡Por Dios! Mis manos ardían por tocarla pero no quería apresurar las cosas en nuestro encuentro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el restaurant imaginando poder tocar su cuerpo.

Tome su mano y nos guie hasta posicionarnos frente a la cama, esta vez girándola en su lugar para ponerme detrás de ella. Largo una pequeña risa cuando sintió mis manos en sus caderas antes de desabrochar su pantalón y empujarla contra la cama.

— Oh no… todavía no te quiero tendida allí — dije tomando los huesos de su cadera para atraerla nuevamente contra la mía, provocando que sus manos se apoyaran en la cama dándome el ángulo perfecto de su trasero. Me mordí los labios tragando el deseo por ella. Su piel pálida debajo de aquel conjunto transparente color blanco. — ¡Joder! — exclame apretujando una de sus nalgas antes de darle una fuerte palmada provocando un pequeño salto en ella.

— ¡Rachel! — gritó sorprendida pero a la vez excitada. Se giró en su lugar con una sonrisa brillante, tomando asiento en la cama para terminar de quitarse su traje. Sus pechos… me apetecía morderlos. Estiró sus manos detrás de mi cuerpo para desabrochar mi brassier, liberándome al completo para inclinar su boca un poco mas y capturar uno de mis pechos con sus labios, suspirando contra el de placer mientras mis dedos se perdían en su rubia cabellera sosteniéndola contra mí.

— No te imaginas cuanto he deseado esto — dice contra mi pecho levantando su mirada para conectarla a la mía, besándome lentamente hacia arriba, comenzando un recorrido hasta mi rostro, deteniéndose en mi cuello para mordisquearlo un poco. Sus labios encontraron los míos rápidamente y abrí mi boca para ella, su lengua delineando mi labio inferior, succionándolo con fuerza.

Tomé a Quinn de su cuello alejándola de mi — Cama — dije nuevamente.

Despojándonos rápidamente de la poca ropa que quedaba encima de nuestros cuerpos, Quinn me empujó con ella sobre la cama. Me tomé mi tiempo para fijar mis ojos en cada hermoso detalle de su cuerpo tendido debajo mío. Un cuerpo que rozaba claramente la perfección.

— Eres aun más hermosa de lo que pensaba. Eres… única — murmure en voz baja mirando sus labios, sintiendo como me ahogaba con el aire tras sentir sus manos vagando por mi cuerpo. Levante la vista quedando completamente atrapada con sus ojos verdes que me habían conquistado a primera vista fuera de la tienda. — Eres única, única para mí. — murmure otra vez.

— Hazme tuya — susurró — Necesito que me hagas el amor.

— Lo que quieras. Pídeme todo lo que quieras — Dije aturdida por sus palabras y las mías mientras abría sus piernas con mi muslo quedándome entre ellas. — Lo que quieras… — repetí atacando rápidamente su cuerpo, moviéndome hacia abajo sintiendo como la humedad de Quinn cubría mi abdomen. Sus manos me insistieron en seguir bajando, levantando sus caderas para mí, murmurando cuanto y donde me necesitaba. Bese sus pechos, moviéndome más abajo trazando un camino a través de su piel, bajando aun más hasta encontrarme con el olor embriagador de su excitación. Gemí, incluso lo hice antes de probarla provocándole lo mismo a ella con mi aliento chocando en su intimidad. Mi lengua se deslizo a través de sus pliegues antes de girar alrededor de su clítoris hinchado.

— ¡Vas a matarme aquí, Rachel! — exclamó mientras sus caderas se levantaban para encontrarse conmigo, ansiosa, poniendo mi boca a su merced para poseerla al completo. Mi lengua se movió rápidamente a través de su clítoris, deteniéndome cuando sentí su orgasmo acercándose. Deslice nuevamente mi lengua profundamente dentro de ella, sintiendo como sus muslos se apretaban contra mi cabeza.

— Por, por favor, Rachel… hazlo. — me rogó.

Regrese deslizándome hacia su clítoris haciendo caso a su pedido desesperado, jugueteando con ella, una y otra vez, sintiendo como se retorcía debajo de mí. Su mano izquierda dejo de estrangular el acolchado para aferrarse a mi cabello otorgándole el alivio que tanto pedía, comenzando a succionar su clítoris duramente dentro de mi boca, sujetándola con fuerza sabiendo cuanta presión debía usar. Sus caderas se sacudieron sobre el colchón teniendo que pasar mi brazo por su abdomen para presionarla hacia abajo, sosteniéndola mientras llegaba a su clímax.

— Vas a matarme… Dios mío — gimoteó Quinn mientras su cuerpo dejaba salir aquel orgasmo, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban sin siquiera poder mantenerlas flexionadas por más tiempo — Ven, ven aquí Rachel — susurró tirando de mi hacia sus brazos.

Flote hacia ella, sintiéndome en las nubes permitiendo que en un gesto completamente íntimo Quinn me abrazara aun sabiendo que quizás no volveríamos a saber de la otra. Cerré mis ojos, absorbiendo todo su aroma y lo que podía obtener de Quinn.

— Me vuelves loca — murmure sin poder sellar mis labios para que las palabras no escaparan. Tras unos segundos en silencio despegue mi mejilla de su pecho viendo como Quinn cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir como el rechazo de ella comenzaba a separarnos y mis palabras se tornaban agridulces al no recibir su respuesta.

— ¿Has oído lo que he… — me interrumpió.

— Tú también lo haces conmigo, Rachel. — Abrió sus ojos sintiendo rápidamente como su cuerpo se posaba sobre el mío dándome vuelta sobre el colchón, sintiendo su peso y calor. Cerré mis ojos queriendo disfrutar de los besos que dejaba en mi rostro, convenciéndome que estaba en el lugar correcto y momento exacto.

Podía sentir como su boca se desplazaba abajo hacia mis pechos. Juro que lo estaba intentando, estaba poniendo mis ganas en ello, en borrar los pensamientos que me angustiaban momentáneamente. ¿Qué había después de esto? ¿Ella se marcharía y ya? ¿Dónde quedaba yo? Necesitaba tener más de Quinn, y una sola noche no me alcanzaba. Nadie había tocado mi cuerpo y alma como ella lo estaba haciendo.

— Vuelve aquí, preciosa — murmuró contra mi cuerpo — Solo disfruta — dijo, sus labios arrastrándose nuevamente hacia mi boca — Te he deseado desde que te vi en aquella tienda, Rachel. No has dejado mi mente un solo segundo.

— Tampoco he podido dejar de pensarte — admito en un simple susurro contra sus labios viendo el profundo verde de sus ojos.

— ¿Podrías vivir sin mi ahora? — Preguntó fijando su vista en mis ojos, deteniendo sus movimientos. Su pregunta me descoloco pero sus labios acariciando los míos lograron desconectarme — Responde, preciosa.

— No — trago saliva asombrándome de mis propias palabras.

— ¿Pensaras en mi cuando estés teniendo sexo con él?

— Si — respondo recordando mis palabras horas atrás. Era una nube de confusión y aun no sabía que le había mencionado una relación con otra persona. Decidí no darle importancia.

Su mano se movió entre nuestros cuerpos, deteniéndose solo un segundo antes de deslizarse entre mis muslos entrecortando mi aliento.

— ¿Te han puesto tan mojada como ahora? — susurra sobre mis labios sin romper el enganche de nuestras miradas. Mi boca entreabierta chocando contra su aliento, estremeciéndome cuando frotó el dedo sobre mi monte de venus.

— No — jadee abriendo mis piernas, dándole más acceso a su mano.

— Dime qué quieres… ¿Qué este dentro de ti?

— Si.

Quinn deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí provocando mi gemido inmediato ante el contacto, mis caderas elevándose para encontrarla y poder succionar un poco más sus dedos. Sus labios se unieron a los míos nuevamente, sintiendo como su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior antes de darle un mordisco y colarse dentro, succionando mi lengua en un apasionante beso.

— ¿Quieres que baje? — preguntó luego de desenroscar su lengua de la mía.

— Si. Dios, si…. — jadee aun mas excitada.

Luego de dos embestidas mas con sus dedos, me dejaron sintiéndome ridículamente vacía pero siendo reemplazados por su lengua. Gemí. Gemí como una loca posesa cuando sentí que la metía dentro de mí agarrando su cabeza presionándola con fuerzas contra mi intimidad.

— ¡Joderrr! Esto se siente bien… — exclame.

Sus manos tomaron fuertemente mis caderas mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas, su lengua se movía ahora sobre mi clítoris, devorándolo con rapidez, sabiendo perfectamente como complacerme. Era una diosa en la cama.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, con mi boca entreabierta mientras jadeaba en busca de mas aire, sacudiendo mis caderas bruscamente cuando succiono mi clítoris dentro de su boca.

— Q-Quinn… Dios — respire entrecortadamente — Si, si, si… más duro.

Mis manos estrujaban su cabello violentamente mientras sus labios y lengua parecían estar por todas partes a la vez. Mi orgasmo me tomó desprevenida, estallando contra ella jurando que había visto el cielo. Antes de que pudiese recuperarme, los dedos de Quinn se encargaban de llenarme nuevamente, sumergiéndose profundamente en mi interior.

—Necesito tener todo de ti — dijo con su voz rasposa, a falta de aire — Estar dentro de ti y quedarme allí.

Cedí rápidamente ante sus palabras como si estuviese bajo un hechizo, provocando una lucha de lenguas cuando unió sus labios a los míos. Los dedos de Quinn bombeaban dentro de mí.

— Déjame, déjame tocarte a ti también — dije desplazando mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos encontrándola húmeda y lista para mí.

Quinn separó sus muslos mientras me deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo. Con su ayuda pude enterrarme aun mas, viendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a mecerse sobre mis dedos. Nuestros ojos permanecieron conectados mientras nos movíamos la una contra la otra, al principio lentamente, disfrutando del contacto, luego más rápido, ambas jadeando mientras nos entregábamos placer la una a la otra.

— Estas, estas volviéndome loca ¿sabes? — Jadeó — Esto es tan… perfecto.

Yo ni siquiera pude hablar mientras volvía a llegar a mi climax. Girando mi cabeza para buscar un poco de acolchado y ahogar mi grito en el. Una docena de embestidas más y Quinn llegó a su orgasmo, su boca cubriendo la mía para ahogar su grito.

— Te quiero para mí — susurre rodeando mis brazos en su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza — Para mí, Quinn. — dije presionándola contra mi desnudo cuerpo, sintiendo como Quinn temblaba y la humedad en mi cuello se hacía presente debido a sus lagrimas.

Trague saliva completamente aturdida por su reacción. Cerré mis ojos negándome mentalmente a lo que pronto vendría. Me negaba rotundamente a desprenderme de ella en esta habitación, arriesgándome a no volverla a ver. — Quinn… — murmure afirmando el agarre de mis brazos — No te vayas. No lo hagas…

Ella salió de su escondite frunciendo su ceño — ¿Qué dices?

— Lo que oyes — rompí el abrazo deslizando una de mis manos por su cuello para aferrarme a su nuca — No te vayas.

La quería a mi lado, aquí en Nueva York o donde sea que me llevara mis agitados días, compartiendo mi vida. Llevarle el desayuno a la cama, llenarla de flores, festejar nuestros cumpleaños, cuidarla si enfermaba, provocarles cosquillas en su estomago con un beso, amanecer enredada a su cuerpo caliente, disfrutar de sus labios a la hora que quisiera cuando se me antojara, compartir gustos, risas y hasta peleas, porque no. Pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se lo dijera? Aquello era imposible de saberlo, Quinn parecía ser bastante imprevisible y acceder a sus sentimientos no es trabajo fácil. Ella parecía herméticamente cerrada. Pero no quería convertirme en amante de una noche, en una historia que compartir con sus amigas, en pasado. Quería ser presente con mirada al futuro.

— Una moneda por tus pensamientos — dice sonriente — ¿O valen mucho más que un pobre centavo?

¿Ese era el momento en que abría mi boca y dejaba que todos mis pensamientos afloraran? — No sé como describirlo, porque es algo nuevo — respondí — Apenas te conozco y eso me aterra.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi, Rachel? — Preguntó tomando mi rostro — Porque yo quiero todo de ti. Todo.

— ¿Todo? — pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta.

— Todo, Rachel. — Responde completamente convencida dejando un suave beso en mis labios — La pregunta seria ¿Qué harías tú por mi? — frunzo mi ceño convirtiéndome en una nube de confusión — ¿Lo dejarías todo por mi?

— ¿Cómo dices? — balbuceo.

— Lo que oyes… — afirma pasando su dedo pulgar por mi labio inferior — Vente conmigo unos días a Europa. — Dice — ¿Lo harías? ¿Por mi? — pregunta sintiendo como con sus palabras vuelve a engatusarme como lo haría el sonido de una flauta con una serpiente. — Responde, preciosa.

— Si. — Susurro — Hare lo que sea por ti. — afirme sintiendo como sus labios se unían a los míos junto con una sonrisa.

Sin darme cuenta me entregaba a los brazos de quien sería el peligro para mi cordura mental.


End file.
